


Of All the Good Ones

by Aainiouu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Author is rambling, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fugaku Is an Ass, Itachi Is Complicated, Misunderstandings, Romance, Sasuke Is Cute, Shisui Is a Mother Hen, There Is a War, canon AU, non-massacre, people are stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aainiouu/pseuds/Aainiouu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future head of the Uchiha clan and the servant girl. Friendship, misunderstandings and a war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all !
> 
> This is my first published fan-fiction mostly because I usually don't have time or patience to write my thoughts down. I chose to do this now because I wanted to know if there's someone reading Naruto fanfiction anymore and because I wrote it I dislike the thought that it would be just sitting on my computer for my own amusement.
> 
> I haven't followed Naruto for a long time but recently wanted to catch up now that it has finally ended. Itachi has been my favorite character since the dawn of time (a.k.a the first time he appeared on the manga) and I've always had this idea in my head of this story.
> 
> Since I have not followed manga too closely for ages I apologize if there are something that is not right (of course this is an AU but still) and I like to be pointed out on my mistakes.
> 
> I will be putting on the second chapter as soon as I can brush it up a little.
> 
> This is short because it's only a short backstory
> 
> I'll ramble more on the next chapters
> 
> I don't own Naruto characters or universe. I just play with them

In the outskirts of Konoha there was a big house with numerous rooms and windows. In the old days it had been a library but during the war all the books were burned and now the building, still sporting the injuries from the war, had been remodeled to an orphanage.

“Otou-san, okaa-san, what we are doing here?” 5-year-old Itachi asked.  
They were walking through big corridor with doors on both sides revealing young children playing together silently. They wore ragged clothes which were in most cases too big for them. One of these children looked at Itachi with big eyes and little boy felt a bit self-conscious of his own spotless, perfectly fitting attire. Then he noticed that he was dragging behind and took a couple of steps to catch his father and mother who was carrying baby Sasuke in her arms. 

“You will see soon enough” Uchiha Fugaku, Itachi’s father said and his mother just smiled at him and adjusted Sasuke better on her arms. Itachi looked at his feet and tried not to look into other rooms anymore. With each room the children were getting bigger and noisier and when they reached the end of the corridor there were teenagers talking and bickering with each other between the rooms. Itachi was not afraid but still chose to stick closely behind his mother.

“Ah Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san, there you are” said kindly looking woman at the last door of the corridor. She smiled at Itachi and cooed to Sasuke before letting them in and closing the door behind them. Itachi was startled for a moment. There was a little girl standing on the right of the big table bowing and keeping her eyes cast down She didn’t move when the door opened, didn’t even flinch and stayed that way even when the woman started talking:

“We are very honored and pleased Fugaku-san Mikoto-san that you decided to take one of our orphans in your care” What? Itachi thought and looked again to the girl who was as still as a rock.

“Uchiha-clan always carries its responsibilities. There are too many war-orphans and we have room in our house and need for a help so it’s not an inconvenience really” Itachi’s father said and turned to look at the girl. “What is your name child?”

“Ai. Uchiha-sama” girl answered in a timid but clear voice. Itachi was still a little confused but his father pressed on and offered no explanation to the child.

“How old are you?”

“Four but turning on five next month Uchiha-sama” His father seemed to be pleased by girl using the honorific as well as the efficiency the girl spoke. His mother however looked sadly to the girl and said kindly.

“Please raise your head Ai-chan there is no need to bow anymore” girl did and then Itachi saw her eyes they were the the shade of a sky before strom, cold steel gray. Her long black hair was slipping to her face and she adjusted it briefly and watched Itachi’s mother silently with a confused expression on her face. “There that’s better” Mikoto smiled and walked to the girl. “You are of the same age as our eldest son. Itachi come here and say hello”

Itachi walked softly to the girl and thought about his mother’s lessons on how to greet new people. The girl looked panicked for a second and moved to bow again but Mikoto stopped her gently and smiled.  
“Hello my name is Itachi. It’s nice to meet you.” Itachi said and smiled a little. Girl smiled back and was saying something but Fugaku interrupted and girl cast her eyes back to the floor.

“What happened to her parents?” He asked from the kind woman who had looked to the exchange with a sad smile on her face.  
“Fugaku! There is no need for the children to be here for this” Mikoto said when he noticed the girl trembling slightly. “Ai-chan take Itachi to your room and gather your belongings you are coming home with us. Would you like that?” Girl nodded and led Itachi out of the room.  
Itachi followed the girl out and began contemplating his mother words. This girl was coming home with them? That could be nice, he has not many friends and it would be fun to have someone to play with in their house. Girl looked back to Itachi and smiled a little and that was when Itachi decided that she would make a good friend.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second chapter
> 
> It's set seven/eight years later after the last one
> 
> I have no intention to write everything what happens to them these are just like glances to their lives.
> 
> Hmm what else...
> 
> Thank you if you're reading this :)

Twelve year old boy walked silently through the familiar paths of the Uchiha compound he was thinking about the training they had earlier today. There was a dry spell for missions and young ANBU hadn’t had a mission in two weeks. Still he wasn’t complaining, there was always training to be done and he liked that he has been able to spend more time with Sasuke. He could easily stand his father’s reminders of duty to the clan and his mother’s nagging to eat more if he could spend few more days in peace. He stayed in thought till he heard someone calling him.

“Itachi-sama” Itachi raised his eyes and saw Ai coming towards her. It never ceased to amaze Itachi that their kind soft-spoken servant, although Itachi refused to think Ai as a servant, could sneak up to him from time to time without even trying. Her long black hair was swinging from one side to another and her face was set on a smile that was always on when she addressed Itachi.

“Ai-chan. How many times I have to tell you to just call me Itachi” He said and reached to the basket Ai was carrying with her. Ai laughed a little to this remark but refused to hand over the basket to Itachi to carry

“Once more, Itachi-sama, once more” This was their way of saying hello and it had been a while since they had seen each other properly. Itachi had trained and Ai was always running around.

“Are you going to the market?” Itachi asked and turned around to walk with his friend.

“Yes, Mikoto-sama asked me to pick up some groceries. You really don’t have to come along, Itachi-sama. You should go home, Sasuke-sama was asking after you” Ai was clearly opposed to the idea that the future clan-head should follow a servant girl to the market and carry her basket. But Itachi was faster than she was and in the blur of a moment Itachi snatched the basket from her hand.

“I don’t mind. We hardly ever see each-other anymore. How is your training going?” Ai had been promoted to the Genin level earlier that year. She started academy later than most children after the war because of her status and Fugaku’s opposing that training would take up too much time on her duties helping Mikoto around the house. Itachi’s mother however had a different opinion of it and so her education had started.

“Eh… I’m sure my education is no interest to you… We’ve mostly just chased cats and such you know. Tozue-senpai is a fair man, I haven’t had any problems with him” Ai said softly and tried to take the basket from Itachi’s hands but Itachi didn’t give up, just took a step backwards and smiled to Ai’s frustrated expression.

\---

When they reached the market Ai grumbled a little to Itachi’s sunny face when Ai proceeded to put the groceries to the basket. But secretly the girl was glad that Itachi came along. They had been friends since the Uchiha family took her under their wing and nowadays Ai barely saw Itachi anymore. He was busy being ANBU and she was busy training and doing chores for the family. Sometimes her sensei was appalled to the amount of work Ai did never really having the time to do something just for herself but she didn’t mind.  
She frowned and looked through the apples and choose five best looking ones and paid them to the old farmer who smiled happily to young girl and thanked them for their business. 

“They sure like you a lot these merchants” Itachi said when they were moving to another stand.

“Oh yes they… I sometimes stay and help them with their problems and such if I have time. Old Sandei-san sometimes gives me sweets” Ai said and smiled sweetly to old man who waved at the girl who then continued “You are always gone and so is Shisui so I decided to do something valuable with my off time rather than following you and Shisui around. And before you feel sorry for me I know that you need to do your missions” Ai trained her eyes to the young ANBU who looked conflicted.

“How about your genin team? Aren’t they your friends” Ai shrugged and went to pick up some eggs.

“They don’t like me. Konaru doesn’t like Uchiha so he thinks I’m your lapdog and Hiki thinks all war-orphans should’ve left to dead because his mother died sheltering us from the Kyuubi. They stick with me because I’m the biggest chance they have on passing the Chunin-exam. I don’t really care. I have my work, my training and my friends here. Inuzuka Hana sometimes asks me to come and train with her and I like that she’s nice” Ai said in a declarative tone and Itachi bristled. Then they both heard a familiar voice greeting them:

“Yo, Ai-chan, little cous’” 14-year-old Uchiha Shisui said walking towards then an easy smile on his face. Then he noticed the annoyed look on his cousin face and burst out laughing “You keep up the good work Ai-chan! You seem to be only one except me to draw expressions to my little cousin’s face” Ai blushed and frowned but the older shinobi just kept on sniggering “Ahh you two are so cute. Children here buying groceries, prattling about the world” Itachi’s face was blank mask again but he was clearly aggravated by Shisui. Ai however was pointedly looking anywhere but Itachi and was clearly worried about something. Shisui who caught quickly on the ambiance around him walked to the pair and took the shopping list from Ai’s hand and said:

“The faster we collect these items the more time we can spend on the river. Who’s with me?” Shisui asked with an easy grin. Itachi smiled and Ai looked exited. It had been too long from last time they had time to do something with all three of them. 

\---

Ai was scrubbing the terrace when she heard Fugaku talking. It was already dark and the only reason Ai was still awake was the heat. It was just too hot to do some chores on the day. The summer had hit them with scorching sun and dryness that made the heat even more unbearable. Ai frankly enjoyed the cooler nights but now…

“As expected of my child. An ANBU-captain at the age of thirteen” Ai stopped scrubbing for a moment. ANBU? Itachi was already an ANBU captain? Ai’s heart raced for a moment her amazement for Itachi’s skills were quickly surpassed by worry. She had been worrying for Itachi since his enlistment to ANBU and now there would not be even Kakashi-san looking after him. She didn’t doubt Itachi’s skills but… Ai glanced to the room she heard the voices from and started washing again. The door was slid open and Mikoto, Fugaku and Itachi stepped out.

“You still at it Ai-chan?” Mikoto said and Ai nodded beaming

“I’d like to get this ready so I don’t have to do it tomorrow Mikoto-sama” Mikoto shook her head lightly. 

“You should try to sleep more. I’m sure you need your energy tomorrow training to the chuunin exam. Its next week isn’t it” Ai nodded and then Mikoto bid Ai and Itachi good night and Itachi's parents went to bed. Itachi stayed behind and Ai felt her smile falter but turned to the boy.

“Congratulations Itachi-sama. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but I heard anyway” Itachi looked at his feet and thanked girl politely. “Relax Itachi-sama. You’ll do great” Itachi took the other brush, knelt down and dipped it into the water.

“Hey, hey, HEY! Don’t do that. You’ll father will kill me if he catches you” Ai said and grabbed Itachi’s hand splashing the water everywhere. Itachi had the audacity to smirk and then Ai burst out laughing. Itachi chuckled lightly and started scrubbing. “One of these days you’re going to get me in real trouble” Ai mumbled.

“I believe you are capable of getting yourself into a trouble, aren’t you? I heard what happened to Hiki Nozuamu” Itachi said evenly and Ai blushed.

“None of your business, Mr. ANBU captain”

“None of my business? The whole ANBU squad was talking about it the other day. Kakashi-san said that it took the help three hours to figure how to get those birds off of him”

“He’s an asshole” Ai mumbled and the boy nodded in agreement. The silence lasted for a few moments until the girl continued “So how’s the life of an ANBU treating you?” She asked briskly 

“Hmm fine. Just fine” Itachi answered. As usual you couldn’t read his face and decide if he was lying or not and Ai sighed.

“You know… If for some reason the life isn’t treating you well you can always tell me. I have no intention of telling anyone. I’m here for you” Itachi paused for a moment and his face lightened up with a smile.

“I know Ai, I know”


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the is brotherly fights and fun times but then things take turn for the worse. Shisui is the only one that sees things as they are and tries to interfere. Sasuke is cute and Ai and Itachi are both stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are again. 
> 
> Thank you for your kudos and comments they warm my heart and keep me going :)
> 
> Two years since the last chapter. Itachi has been doing missions like a mad man and Ai has been and still is trying to keep everything together.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Sasuke was already ten-years-old. In Ai’s opinion that was such a bizarre thing. It had been almost ten years since she had come to serve the Uchiha family. She watched academy children playing and quarrelling on the yard. Sasuke was talking to Naruto Uzumaki and someone Ai thought was Nara Skikaku’s boy. Naruto had been a constant companion to Sasuke since their first mock fight in the taijutsu lessons. Of course Sasuke acted like he didn’t like the blond but Ai knew it was just an act. 

“Ai-san! You here to pick Sasuke up?” Ai turned and saw Umino Iruka beside her.

“Yes, we are throwing Sasuke-sama a surprise party today. He turned ten couple of weeks ago but Itachi-sama was on a mission and couldn’t attend the official one. He hates when I pick him up but I thought I’d defy his wishes today” Iruka laughed whole-heartedly 

“I’m sure he doesn’t hate it nearly as much he says. All the students think of themselves as great shinobis but they really are children trying to walk in big shoes. I’m glad that they can’t graduate early anymore” Ai nodded in agreement and watched children running about. She waved to Sasuke when he noticed him and smiled to a little pout that appeared to his face.

“It was nice to see you Iruka-san. Keep up the good work. Sasuke-sama’s always praising you” Iruka thanked the girl went on his way. Sasuke walked towards her clutching his school bag.

“I told you I’m a big boy already. You don’t have to come to pick me up anymore.” he muttered and Ai chuckled.

“I was picking up some sweets and I thought I’d come to tell you that your brother came home this morning” Sasuke’s face brightened on both the mention of sweets and of his brother coming home. They started walking home. Sasuke was skipping ahead merrily and tried to usher Ai to go faster.

“Your brother will be sleeping still. There is no need to hurry” Sasuke stopped and returned to Ai’s said but then smirked.

“I wanna see if I can sneak up to him so come oooon!” Sasuke said and tried to drag the fifteen-year-old with him. Ai was shaking her head but walked little faster so the little boy would be satisfied.

...

When they arrived to the house Sasuke sprinted immediately to Itachi’s room.

“At that speed Itachi’s going to hear you!” Ai shouted after him but Sasuke didn’t slow down. After a while there was a loud thump, pained groan and a shriek of Sasuke laughing. Ai took her shoes off and went to put the sweets on the kitchen counter. She heard laughing, tumbling noises and then two pairs of footsteps rabidly approaching.  
First Sasuke entered the kitchen running and Itachi was right behind him. Itachi was wearing nothing but black pants and his long hair was pointing at every direction but he had a huge grin on his face. Sasuke stopped behind the table panting heavily and Itachi took his stance on the other side.

“Ai! Help me!” Sasuke giggled 

“On no she won’t save you Sasuke. You’re dead!” Sasuke ran behind Ai and hugged her legs still laughing. Itachi straightened slowly and motioned Ai to move away but the girl gave a challenging look to the boy and said:

“So Tensai. You must get past me if you want to catch your brother. How you’re going to do it?” Itachi looked surprised for a moment but quickly bounced back and grinned again but Ai was faster. She gripped Sasuke’s shirt and hoisted him to the counter while simultaneously reaching and grabbing Itachi’s hands and then waist from behind.

“Go! I’ll hold him off!” Ai shouted and Sasuke hopped down and ran out of the door. Itachi glanced over his shoulder and Ai asked: “What? Is not like you to give up this easily are you...” Then Ai noticed something and Itachi coughed little. Ai hands were splayed over Itachi bare chest and she was breathing to his neck lips almost touching his skin. Itachi was in goosebumbs all over and Ai could feel the blush spreading under her palms. The boy took her hands and lifted them off of his chest. 

“Itachi! Come and get me!” Sasuke shouted and Ai took her hands back to her sides like she had burned them and stepped back as quickly as she could. 

“Umm…” Ai started and felt how her own blush of mortification burned her face. But Itachi raised his hand to stop her from speaking.

“COME OON!” Sasuke shouted and Itachi went after him and did not look back. When he left Ai sat down and buried her face to her hands.

...

“Molested!?” Shisui said sniggering and pouring lemonade to a cup.

“It’s not FUNNY!” Ai hissed and shoved him a little. Ai and Shisui were both dressed to their best and were waiting Sasuke and Itachi and rest of the guests to arrive. They had invited some of Sasuke’s school friends to come so the party would be more fun. They had suspected that a ten-year-old would be bored if it would be just them.

“You molested him!? Molested? Are you serious? Honey, even if that could be called molesting I don’t think you even could molest him in a way he did not find agreeable. If you catch my drift?” Shisui winked and patted the girls back. Ai was opening and closing her mouth and blushing furiously but Shisui ignored her. “And frankly as a matter of fact it was nothing you not done before. Itachi just was sans shirt and you’re teenagers now”

“You… Shut up. We are not like that and I was mortified! I think I preached some very serious rules about how a servant should act”

“Pfft. You and Itachi are both such prudes. Live a little! You should’ve just grabbed him and…” Shisui started making kissing noises and now Ai was furious but did not really have anything to say. She narrowed her eyes and mumbled something about checking if everything was ready in the kitchen. Shisui’s laughter followed her through the door.

After a while everything was ready for the arrival of the birthday boy. Guests had arrived and the lights were off. Everyone stilled when there were noises outside the door. 

“I don’t get why we have to visit Shisui. I’m hungry”

“Shisui wanted to come and eat with us too. It would be rude not to go and get him” Then there was a sigh and the door opened “Happy late birthday brother” Itachi said and then the lights were switched on and Sasuke saw all of them. His eyes widened for a moment and then the little boy was grinning. He stepped further inside and his friends gathered around him, congratulating him and giving gifts. Shisui hopped to give his cousin his gift and Ai just stood little behind smiling a little. 

...

“I heard what happened today” Shisui mused to Itachi later that evening when the children were out playing shinobi tag and Ai was with them making sure that no-one was hurt. Itachi was helping Shisui clean and hummed a little to his statement. 

“I don’t know what you mean. Nothing happened today” Itachi said calmly. Shisui let out a frustrated sigh.

“You’re such a liar, cousin-o-mine. Ai told me about her grabby hands and your stuck up reaction to them” Itachi raised his eyebrow but went a little pink. “Are you serious Itachi? You’re so dense sometimes. You said nothing? It’s not an end of the world. It was just a touch for god’s sake”

“How else I could’ve reacted? And how you know about that anyway?” Itachi grumbled and shoved leftovers to a bin. 

“Gee, I don’t know. I know you like her so just… something. Ai told me after I demanded that she must tell me what is wrong. She is now convinced that she “molested” you and you hate her. You haven’t talked to her or even looked at her whole evening. I know you aren’t exactly in touch with your emotions but you always do this. She comes close and you push her away”  
Itachi tensed and leveled a cool stare to his cousin. Shisui stared back and when Itachi turned to leave and walked out of the door he shouted:

“Don’t you dare to ignore me young man! I’m not finished!” But Itachi did just that and when Ai had sent all the guests and Sasuke home and came back inside she asked where Itachi was. Shisui just shrugged and told her that he left already. It really did hurt him when Ai smiled sadly and declared that she had to leave too.  
…

Ai returned to Uchiha house with a heavy heart and when she went to bed she scolded herself on taking too many liberties. She was stupid to think that they were still those same children who had been together whenever there was a chance. They had been growing further and further apart for years. Once during a training session with Hana she had told the girl about the feelings she had had towards the unsuspecting Uchiha since they were children. Hana had told her that the Uchiha were like a sun. If you tried to get close to them you would burn. Ai felt burned, she really did and all it had taken was a simple touch. Itachi had never felt so distant before.

...

On the other side of the house Itachi could not sleep. There were moments when he hated himself because of what he was. He was an heir and a big brother whose duty was to make sure that Sasuke did not have to live a life that he was living. If he could be someone else he would’ve marched straight to Ai’s room and begged for a chance to show that he was not this cold and calculating machine but a friend and just maybe something else. Shisui had struck too close. He really was pushing her away and had been doing so for years. 

“She deserves better anyhow” Itachi mumbled audibly and began to dress. If he was quick he could took another mission tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boo duty.
> 
> So there is a first real conflict.
> 
> In my opinion Itachi is just like that. A person who loves but puts his own feelings behind because of his responsibility to be someone that his brother should never have to be. 
> 
> And in this universe Shisui is the best and Sasuke can be a child that a ten-year-old is (since there is no massacre)
> 
> Ai is still a bit of a mystery apart from feelings towards Itachi. She gets her part later in the story.
> 
>  
> 
> One of these time-skipping chapters left and then comes THE main part of the story. OH boy.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is fighting and confessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the fourth chapter. It took me a little more time to update because I was not sure if anyone was still reading this. Oh well. 
> 
> I got inspired today and decided to post this one.
> 
> Thank you everyone who is reading (if someone is hehe) and I have another chapter almost ready so I'll be posting it in the near future.

A year had passed from the Sasuke’s surprise party and Ai was more confused than ever about where she stood with Itachi. They had made up but Itachi still kept her at arm’s length. Sometimes Itachi joked and talked with her like before and sometimes he did not even greet her when they met. It was exhausting because Itachi was not doing so well. He was tired and seemed to be little haunted for some reason. Ai tried and tried and even had made Shisui to talk with him only to be disappointed to find out that Itachi had denied that anything was wrong. 

One day Itachi had returned from the mission earlier on the morning. He had walked straight through the door and past Ai’s unsure body reeking of gore. When Ai had called after him boy had just looked her with an empty gaze and shredded himself of his ANBU gear leaving only his under shirt and pants of and walked straight to the shower. No-one else was awake so Ai gathered Itachi’s clothes from the floor. Now young girl was sitting behind the house in the clear morning sun and was scrubbing the clothes clean.

She felt so stupid and useless. She knew that they were hardly on the best terms with Itachi but still insisted on doing everything she could to ease his pain. And still couldn’t do anything. Ai had tried to keep her distance from him because of his reaction to her closeness but maybe it was time to leave. Ai was hardly needed in the Uchiha household anymore and she had taken a new job as a full time Konoha chuunin. She should move out she knew that but couldn’t do that because there was no guarantee that she would ever see Itachi or Sasuke again if she bolted. Mikoto never commented on the issue but Ai knew that older woman wanted to keep her as a company but Fugaku wanted her out. Only thing still stopping him was the notion that she hasn’t done anything wrong. This was so pathetic, Ai thought bitterly her hands becoming raw under the harsh scrubbing. She heard footsteps behind her and knew it was Itachi.

“I’m not done yet, Itachi-sama. You should go to breakfast. You never eat enough on those missions and I know that” She said struggling to keep her voice even and light. “This is not the most glorious job to watch Mr. ANBU captain. You should really consider your mother before you go and get your clothes in this shape. You can't wash them on the machine, this ANBU gear, if they are on this shape. When I’m moving out your mother has to do this. I do hope you wouldn’t do this to her. I don’t want her to think if this is your blood or someone else’s. This is quite disheartening I tell you”

“You… You’re moving out?” Itachi asked softly stopping Ai’s nervous rambling. Ai sighed and turned towards him. Itachi was freshly showered, clothed in clean pair of black t-shirt and pants. He was looking better but was still visibly shaken for something.

“Well I eventually have to. Your parents are so kind for letting me stay when I’m not doing missions. They don’t need my help anymore, Itachi-sama. I’ve frankly outstayed my welcome”

“Where will you go?” Ai was silent for a minute and then got up and started to hang clothes on the wire.

“I don’t know yet. Probably I’ll ask Godaime for my own chuunin apartment” Ai sighed and took the soaked apron off “Are you okay Itachi-sama. I know I don’t have the authority to be worried about you but I still am. You should take time off if you don’t feel okay” Ai smiled a little sadly to the boy but he didn’t answer. Girl frowned and poured the water into sever, it was red with blood. “You don’t have to answer I know it’s not my place to ask” Now it was Itachi’s turn to sigh.

“You should really think more of yourself” He said and finally Ai’s patience was wearing thin.

“You know Itachi, you say that but not you or anyone else care enough to show me I’m worth something other than what I’ve always been worth: my hands and my legs” Ai was thinking about adding the remark that some older chuunin had said to her about woman’s worth but she didn’t have the heart to do that. Hell she barely had the heart to say that to the gentle boy she had loved from always. Maybe she wasn’t such a good person anymore and she flinched when Itachi clamped his fists and lifted his onyx eyes to the girls face. Those onyx depths of duty, honor and selflessness were lost and just…empty. He was shaking and finally Ai broke and stepped closer.

“I’m sorry, I… I’m so stupid. I’m tired and just worried and I should’ve not said that I’m sorry. You’re probably even more tired than I am and I’m being petty like that” Ai wanted to embrace her friend but bowed instead. She and Itachi they were both young people deprived of human contact since early age but Ai couldn’t do that. Not now. 

“If you say you’re sorry one more time I’m going to rip those clothes down and burn them” Itachi said through his teeth and before Ai could answer he had begun to walk away. Ai watched sadly after him. Is this truly what we’ve become? She thought

\---

Itachi was home for extra days because he had suffered a minor head injury on the mission and had made an effort to spend more time with Sasuke and therefore more time with Ai because when and if Ai came home from work Sasuke was glued to her side and didn’t really let Itachi out of his sight. Itachi had apologized to Ai for his actions on the morning they fought but otherwise the silence between them had readjusted to its place. It wasn’t until the Sunday evening after two days that he sought for the girl and found her on the garden feeding birds. He watched the scene for a moment and his heart made an uncomfortable tug. Really? I thought that you were dead. He half-jokingly said to his heart and then approached.

“Ai?” he said and the birds were spooked and flew away. Ai looked a little startled but gained her composure quickly and smiled to Itachi.

“I was… I just had something to say to you” Ai looked even more confused but inclined her head to show that she was listening. “I’m sorry. I’m really deeply sorry for the morning I returned” 

Itachi monitored Ai's slight twitch of suprire and held his breath for a moment and then released it.

“I know I haven’t been the best friend lately but I still hope you haven’t given up on me yet. I want us to stay friends no matter what happened” Ai looked like the sun had risen after a really long winter. She beamed and when she moved birds began flying around her wildly. Itachi had missed her being so happy. I had been a long time since he had felt that he had done something this right. The job and duties had strechted him to the point were he had not felt this good in ages. 

“Don’t be sorry. I’ve been an ass too Itachi-sama. I just got bitter because I did not understand what was going on. I’ll never stop being your friend you know that” 

“But I am. Sorry that is. Shisui kicked a bit sense to me before I left to the mission. I came to apologize this morning but I should’ve rested before. I was on edge and you were on edge. I hope that all our discussions don’t end that way in the future” Itachi was still like himself stoic and seemingly emotionless but Ai saw that he was really struggling with the words and decided to try and lighten the mood little bit.

“Oh Itachi you rarely speak this much are you sure you’re okay” Ai teased and Itachi barked a little laugh.

“Yes well. I’ve saved my words for the past year so I could say them all” Ai laughed too now and threw a little more seeds to the birds.

“Let’s go inside. Your mother is making dinner for you”

 

\---

“Itachi-sama what are you doing out so late?” Ai asked when she was walking to her room after making sure Sasuke was asleep. There had been a big meeting with the clan that night and I had been tasked to make sure that Sasuke didn’t sneak out at night. Young ANBU captain turned to her and smiled sadly. Ai frowned and put the large quilt she had been carrying to Itachi’s shoulders and sat beside him on the cold wooden floor.

“It’s something amiss Itachi-sama. It’s very chilly here you’ll catch cold if you’re not careful” The moon hung low on the sky and it reflected on Itachi’s onyx eyes making it look like the boy’s eyes were producing that light. Itachi lifted the quilt so that Ai was under it too and shuffled closer. 

“Nothing… I just fought with my father” Itachi puffed it out and sighed. “Let’s just stay like this for a while and I’ll tell you then okay?” Ai nodded confused. This was the first time since for god knows how long Itachi had come so close to her. She too looked to the sky for a while and noticed that Itachi had closed his eyes on some point. Boy’s long eyelashes rested on too bony cheeks and Ai made a mental note to make Itachi eat more. She admired his silky hair longing to touch it but then just hummed an old tune and Itachi opened his eyes.

“Ai… They’ve arranged me someone to marry” Itachi said warily and Ai stiffened for a moment and scooted farther immediately missing the warm of boy’s body. Itachi cringed and turned to look at the girl who was watching her hands but then lifted her head and smiled sunnily to Itachi.

“That’s wonderful news, Itachi-sama. You’ll make a wonderful husband and even better father and I…”

“Is it though… Is it a wonderful thing Ai?” Itachi said in surprisingly bitter tone when girl shrugged the quilt off and tried to stand up.

“Of course it is Itachi-sama, any girl would be lucky to have you and I know you will make her happy” Itachi grabbed girl’s wrist gently forcing her to stop rising up and Ai watched their hands for a moment:

“Ai… You know I’ve always wanted the best for you and…”

“Stop… Itachi, please. I’ve always known this. I’ve always known that this would never work. You are you and I’m me. Clan head and a servant girl. So please… If you could just let me go before I embarrass myself even more” Ai tugged forcibly her hand away from Itachi’s grasp and tried to leave.

“Don’t go” Itachi pleaded sounding strained. “Please let me finish” Ai stopped but was not watching the boy. Itachi took her hands to his own and swallowed.  
“I have to leave again tomorrow and I want you to know that if there is any chance that I could not go thought this frankly a stupid idea of an arranged marriage I would do it” Ai turned her big steely eyes towards her friend and choked:

“Why?”

“You know why. This could’ve not been a surprise to you. If the world was perfect I would marry you” Ai pursed her eyes and lips together and let out a sob. Itachi felt like his heart was being crushed and did not really know what to do. This was all so wrong.

“Yeah, but it isn’t perfect isn’t it. And this is so stupid to be talking about marriage we’re sixteen for crying out loud” Ai wiped her tears away and shook her head “This is so… God… During our years together I’ve always had this crush on you and I’ve always known that we could not be together. This is like something from those crappy romance books Hana reads but without a way out isn’t it” Ai smiled longingly to her friend and then for a second she pressed her lips to his. It was just a chaste touch really but Itachi grabbed her head before she had a chance to retreat. 

“If there is a way for me to somehow exit that marriage contract I’ll find it. I would go and leave this all behind me but…” Itachi said bitterly and Ai continued his thought

“Sasuke. I know. I almost hate him a little bit but I love him more”

“Please wait for me. I’ll come back and we could… find a solution or just do something together again. I would like that” Itachi mumbled and softly caressed the girl’s cheek.

“Yeah I’ll be here” She answered and they stayed like that for a little while longer. Ai trying to force to keep her shaking breaths silent and Itachi breathing in the girl's scent. The world was silent around them and they both felt that this was either an end or and a beginning. Either way it was good that this had happened. Ai circled her hands around boy's waist and Itachi came a little closer. They both chuckled a little when Ai had to dry her eyes to her dress and watched the moon silently rising higher. 

\---

 

If only they had been the only ones present. Uchiha Fugaku had been in the window seething silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh young love
> 
> So yeah I lied there is still one more till we get to the action part.
> 
> There is a backstory that needs to be told and this is it.
> 
> :)


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I realized I haven't mentioned that english is not my first language (which is obvious) and this is not betaed (which is obvious also). So please forgive me my mistakes :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)

Itachi returned from the mission with a heavy heart. He had left feeling bitter to all of this, his duty as an Uchiha heir, his inability to rebel, the poor girl he was engaged to. Everything hurt so much already. He was going to do something. Maybe they could arrange a compromise with his parents which didn’t involve him dumping all the responsibilities on Sasuke’s shoulders. That is the only thing he would never do. 

“Hello ‘Tachi” Itachi turned sharply towards his cousin’s voice. Shisui wasn’t smiling, actually he looked little vary to his cousins presence. “You just returned? Oh man that mission was a long one wasn’t it. At least you’re not covered in blood this time” Itachi nodded still lost in thought 

“Sorry Shisui could we see some other day? I need to go see Ai and tell talk to my father. I think I’m finally…” Itachi smiled a little and shook his head “You’ll hear about it later I’m sure” Shisui looked anywhere but his cousins face and muttered

“Sure. Go ahead” And Itachi frowned to his cousin’s oddness but left and after a while he started running. Something was not right. When he reached The Uchiha compound sun was already setting, casting long shadows on the streets. Everyone seemed to be doing things normally. Chatting on the corners buying groceries so what was this feeling that was nagging on his brain. He stepped inside his home shedding the shoes. There was no-one home. It was not a surprise, Sasuke could be training and his parents were frequently away and Ai was… His heart made a painful thumb and he ran to the back of the house where Ai held her residence. 

Once he was on the door of his childhood friend he took a moment to calm down. Ai would laugh at her if he looked this alarmed for no reason. He swallowed and knocked. Then knocked again. There was no answer, maybe the girl was on mission but he still decided to check if she was asleep. He slid the door open and the sight that greeted him was not what he was expecting. The room was empty. Well not empty per se but all the personal belongings of Ai were gone.  
There were no clothes, no futon, no those little trinkets Ai adored so much and her nightstand there was only one picture left with broken glass as if someone had dropped it. It was a picture of Ai and him when they were little. It had been a Hokage day and they were both dressed their best. Itachi remembered this. Shisui had taken the picture when the fireworks started they were both happy staring at the wonder of fireworks like only 7-year-olds can. Itachi ripped the photo out of its frame and put it in his pocket. This was not good. We walked briskly out of the room and to the kitchen. He sat down and started waiting for his parents to come home.

\---

“Where is mother?” Itachi asked at that second his father entered the kitchen.

“Good kami, Itachi you scared me” His father retorted dryly “Your mother left to visit some of her friends in other villages two nights ago. She’s coming back on Saturday” Itachi’s frown deepened. His mother never left Konoha.

“I see…” Itachi said and then continued to the thing that really interested him. “Where’s Ai?” He asked and watched his father’s reaction closely. He looked levelly to his son and said:

“She left. With no note, no warning. The evening you went to your mission she left. Sasuke has been moping for two weeks and your mother was so distraught that she went to the house of her old friend. It seems that Ai wasn’t so loving and loyal to the family we thought” Fugaku tried to look sorry but Itachi knew his father was not sorry. Itachi’s heart felt empty and he couldn’t look his father to the eyes. Ai had left, just left. But she said that she would wait for him so why? He noticed that his father was examining his face and let his emotionless blank mask to take over. His father did not know him well, not anymore and he had fooled better men than his father hiding the emotions professionally and efficiently.

“Ah I see. It’s a shame I had something to say to her. But it’s no matter. If you don’t mind I’m going to find Sasuke” Itachi said stiffly and exited the kitchen. Uchiha Fugaku watched his eldest son to exit and then went to make a cup of tea.

\---

As soon as he went out, he started to think places Ai would most likely to go. Konoha was not that big a place so there wouldn’t be too many places where she could go. Itachi brain worked like a wildfire thinking of places until it hit him. I shouldn’t have taken that long really. He could now see why Shisui was so different. He gritted his teeth trying to think reasons why Shisui didn’t immediately say to him where Ai had gone and what had happened. Why she had left. He felt like exploding with emotions that were running inside his head. He schooled his face to the perfect impassion and took off to his cousins place. It was located on the outskirts of the compound and a little building his mother and father had lived when they were still alive. Itachi hopped on the windowsill and opened the window. Shisui was sitting inside writing a mission report and didn’t raise his head when Itachi entered.

“I had a feeling you would come” Shisui said and smiled sadly. Itachi hopped down and fixed and annoyed stare on his cousin

“Where is she Shisui?”

“I don’t know” Shisui said immediately and Itachi frowned.

“I know she came here. She needed a place to stay for a night and there is no one but you she would turn to” Shisui put the pen down and squinted his eyes.

“What do you know? And why do you want to know? You haven’t been on the best terms lately. So what it is to you?” Itachi looked surprised and then just plain angry.

“I only know that she left. Just left” he almost spat to Shisui “And are you kidding me Shisui? You know why I want to know… You know I…” Itachi stood still but was shaking and looked like his demeanor was cracking. Shisui took a pity on him and stood up. He walked to Itachi and gripped his cousin’s shoulder tightly.

“I know but I don’t think you do, not really” Itachi lifted his eyes to see a pitying expression on his cousins face. 

“Come here ‘Tachi. Let’s talk on the kitchen I think I have a bottle of sake in the cupboard” Shisui took the bottle and two cups and poured them both a little. Shisui shrugged it down but Itachi just played with it. 

“Do you know why she left?” Shisui asked suddenly and Itachi frowned still looking to his cup.’

“No, my father just said that she left on the same night I did for my last mission. That she left no note whatsoever. Just left. I…” Itachi swallowed and blinked a little “I told how I feel that evening”

“WHAT!?” Shisui looked scandalized. For a moment Itachi thought he looked like he was hyperventilating. When he gained composure he said “FINALLY! I thought you would run around your lovey-dovey –feelings for an eternity” Shisui was grinning madly and Itachi bristled

“Could you concentrate on the issue on hand!? She said that she would wait for me so we could have this situation resolved and she just left” Shisui looking alarmed that his cousin raised his voice came to quickly. He looked like he was fighting with himself for a moment but then said:

“I think that she was enlisted on ANBU and was sent straight to the border patrol” Itachi flinched and when Shisui saw his eyes they were wide open and full of fear.

“What?” He choked “The border has the highest mortality rate of all occupations. She… But why?” Itachi felt like his world had broken in a simple sentence. He cringed and continued: “Did she really feel so trapped that she got herself on a suicide mission. No one gets sent to the Iwa border it has to be requested” Shisui looked his baby cousin pitying him. His cousin was a proud man who never asked anything for himself didn’t pity himself and did not really know how to express himself truthfully, always putting on a face, acting or lying. Shisui poured him more sake and then said:

“Maybe there is a reason for her to do that. You know her. She always has a reason. She always sacrifices herself like one my cousin does” Shisui looked pointedly to Itachi “ Maybe you should rest and then you can go and break a havoc on the ANBU headquarters tomorrow and demand to be taken to Iwa immediately”

Itachi chuckled drily to his cup. “Like I could. The clan would assassinate me if I caused something that dangers the reputation of the clan. My reputation is the clan reputation” he sighed and looked sadly out the window. “Could I sleep here? I can’t stand to be with my father tonight” Shisui nodded and poured some more the both of their cups. If you only knew little cous’ , you wouldn’t want to go home again. He cringed. He did not like to hide things from Itachi but he had to.

\---

Two weeks earlier

Ai gathered her things while swallowing the tears; she took her clothes out of the drawers and put them to the plastic bag. She poured all her trinkets to the bag and shut it. Then she went on wrapping her futon but just collapsed and buried her face to her hands.

“You have two hours to leave. You won’t stay here and jeopardize my son’s future because you think he loves you”  
She still heard Fugaku’s furious words on her ears. She had done the one thing she had to do ensure that she’ll never see Sasuke or Itachi again. She should’ve just nicely turn Itachi down then she would’ve had a future with Itachi in it. Now she had nothing. How stupid she was, Itachi could not endanger his future because of her. She would not let it happen. She gathered herself and wrapped the futon up. She tossed it to the pile of her clothes and then went to the table. There was a picture of him and Itachi she had cherished since Shisui took it. It was so simple it almost made her cry. She caressed the picture softly but when she went to put it in her back Fugaku’s voice startled her and she dropped it

“Leave, now” Ai turned and faced a man who had held her future on the palm of his hand since they had rescued her from that god-awful orphanage. She did not stop to pick up the fallen picture. She gathered herself and bowed to the head of the Uchiha clan.

“Thank you for everything Fugaku-sama. I’m forever in your debt for the life you’re given me” 

“Go” Fugaku gritted between his teeth and so Ai left and did not look back to the house she had called home for more than ten years. She walked and the birds that she fed regularly followed her thinking she had something for them. For the first time in a decade Ai didn’t have a place to go or a place to be. She needed to eat and needed to sleep somewhere. She couldn’t stay on the streets that much she knew. There was really only one place she could go. She adjusted the bag on her shoulder and walked carefully towards the house Shisui was living in.

“Shisui? You home?” Ai called knocking on the door of her friend. She heard crashing, cursing and shuffling before rattling of the lock and then stunned Shisui opened the door. He was an old wrinkly shirt and his hair was tousled.

“I’m sorry you were sleeping” Ai mumbled and then Shisui noticed what the girl was carrying.

“Ai? Is something wrong? Why are you..? Come inside” Shisui grabbed the futon girl was dragging behind and motioned to girl come in.

“Fugaku-sama kicked me out” Ai said cringing and Shisui nodded slowly understanding that the girl did not want to talk about reasons. “I’m sorry I barged in like this but I need to  
place to stay for the night”

“Of course, hey I’m always here for you. You can stay as long as you like. It’ll be like a great sleepover! We can talk about guys and I can bride your hair and we’ll drink and complain. Whadda you say?” Shisui wiggled his eyebrows and despite herself Ai snorted.

“Thanks, but I think I need to leave Konoha for a while. For a long as it takes to the things to calm down. And I think I need to distance myself from the Uchiha for a while. It’ll be better for all of you” Ai said sitting down to the couch. Shisui lied down to the floor complaining about a back strain he had but then said:

“What about Itachi? You know when he finds out that Fugaku kicked you out he’ll be furious”

“You can’t say a word to Itachi about Fugaku kicking me out” Ai said sternly and when Shisui opened his mouth Ai interrupted and continued. “If you do I’ll never come back. Even if I was starving on the streets I would not come and ask for help. Itachi doesn’t need to know and I’m in debt to his father. I’ve caused enough problems already. So let it be” Shisui shut his mouth but was not happy. In his opinion all of this was ridiculous and always had been. Two young people who love each other have to tightrope around all the stupid politics and their own feelings. 

“Am I entitled to my own opinion and can I say something to you” Shisui said and Ai looked at him annoyed but not angry. “I personally think that you and Itachi are both stupid and Fugaku is a despot who deserves to be opposed. I almost feel that I’m the only one here who really sees the whole picture. However I’m not going to pin it out for you. If you want to be miserable for your whole lives I can only watch you afar and cry myself to sleep. There that’s it. You want something to eat?” Shisui got up and started rummaging the cupboards. 

“I need to find out who I am. Away from people who have never thought of me as nothing but this shy servant girl I’ve been playing to be” Ai said and hold Shisui's eyes for a moment. “If I stay here this whole village will surely be miserable when Itachi fights with his father. Itachi loves peace and will not sacrifice it because of me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of the part one
> 
> Part two will be revolving around the main event which is obviously the war mentioned in the tags.
> 
> No more rambling today. I'm so tired... :D

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. The rating and the warnings are for the later chapters. The first few are going to be really innocent.


End file.
